


Kohii kudasai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yabu, en honor a la verdad, intentó.Pero su cara después que hube bebido el primero sorbo dijo a Hikaru que esa tentativa de limpiarlo del café había definitivamente sido fallida.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kohii kudasai

**Kohii kudasai**

**(Café, por favor)**

“¡Buenos días, Ko!”

Hikaru sonrió a su novio, apenas entrando en el cuarto, pues puso su desayuno sobre la mesa y se quedó a un lado, esperando.

Yabu empezó a comer, y después algunos minutos tomó la taza que el menor le había llevado, analizando su contenido.

“Hikka... ¿Qué he hecho de mal para meritar leche por desayuno?” murmuró, disgustado.

“Es bueno para tu salud. Te relaja y te hace empezar bien el día. Bebe.” lo incitó.

Yabu, en honor a la verdad, intentó.

Pero su cara después que hube bebido el primero sorbo dijo a Hikaru que esa tentativa de limpiarlo del café había definitivamente sido fallida.

“¿Limonada?”

Yabu miró a Hikaru, perplejo, teniendo en mano el vaso que el menor le había dado como si fuera una bomba lista a explotar.

“Sí, limonada. He pensado que, dado que estás siempre enfermo, un poco de vitaminas no puedan que ayudarte. Y luego, es verano. Es mejor beber algo fresco, ¿no?” explicó, tratando de sonar convincente.

Kota suspiró, vagamente deprimido, tomando el vaso a su boca y probando el contenido.

Arrugó la nariz, golpeado del sabor agrio, y bajó el vaso.

Exasperado, se preguntó cuándo Hikaru iba a renunciar a su batalla contra el café.

Hikaru miraba a su novio, sentado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el diván, una expresión irritada en su cara.

“Anda ya, Ko... quizás que no te recuerdas el sabor, puede ser que te gusta.” trató de convencerlo, poniéndose en pie enfrente a él y ofreciéndole la taza.

Bebió un sorbo de esa antes, pues le sonrió.

“¡Es bueno! ¡De verdad¡”

Kota arqueó su ceño, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

“No tengo cinco años, Hikaru. Soy bastante grande de decidir lo que quiero beber, y no voy a beber té. No me gusta, es inútil.”

Hikaru puso caras, llevando la bebida de vuelta en cocina.

Empezaba quedarse sin ideas.

Yabu sorbió el chocolate caliente, apoyado contra la encimera.

Hikaru estaba de la otra parte, con aire absorto, mientras jugaba distraídamente con los dedos del mayor.

“¿Entonces?” preguntó, con pocas esperanzas.

Kota sonrió, sacudiendo su frente.

“Es buena, Hikka. Soy serio.” dio otro sorbo, pues suspiró. “Pero sigo prefiriendo...”

El menor no le dio tiempo de terminar.

“Lo sé, ¡lo sé! ¡Sigues prefiriendo tu maldito café!” gritó, enfadado, antes de dejar la cocina, murmurando insultos contra de él.

Kota cogió sus hombros, siguiendo a beber.

Le gustaba cuando Hikaru insistía con algo. Le gustaba mucho.

“¡Buenos días!” Yabu entró en el cuarto, de buen humor.

Cuando tomó la taza enfrente a él, curioso de ver lo que su novio había inventado esa mañana, fue sorprendido.

“Hikaru... ¿estoy aún durmiendo o esto es café?” le preguntó, divertido.

Yaotome cogió sus hombros, girándose hacia él con aire irritado.

“Estas perfectamente despierto. He decidido que desde ahora en adelante voy a despreciar tu salud. ¿Quieres avenenarte con el café? ¡Adelante!”

Yabu pareció pensar a lo que había dicho, pues se acercó, agachándose para besarlo.

“Te amo, Hikka.” murmuró, pues volvió a la mesa para beber su tan ansiado café.


End file.
